Love? 15-5
by RockPrincess410
Summary: In relation to my story 'Love' and don't read this unless you read that first. Just a side chapter mostly circling TezuOC... M to be safe! I don't own PoT.


**Like the title and summary say, this is Chapter 15.5 of 'Love?'**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu was locking the door of the club room. He was dead tired and felt like dropping to the ground. Tennis practice had been brutal today, especially for him. Coach Ryuzaki simply would have to understand that he was too tired to climb up three flights of stairs to hand over the keys to her. Besides, she could clearly see him from the window in her office overlooking the tennis courts.

"Hey Tezuka." He turned and saw his best friend, who was looking like her legs could give out any second.

"Hn?"

"I'm falling behind in Physics." she said softly. Her black bangs fell over her dull purple eyes. He easily saw through her white lie, she was Number 1 in Physics in their batch, with him falling in second place. He nodded slowly which made her smile.

"Thanks Tezuka." The second-year boy only placed a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"You're welcome, Momoshiro." The two walked to his home in silence, stopping randomly to catch their breath. She had told him that she was staying overnight when he said that his parents had gone to Kyushu to visit their family friends. Tezuka quietly led Tamiko into his house and to his room before he went to have a shower. When he returned twenty minutes later, he saw her in one of his shirts - a black one with full sleeves. She was sleeping soundly on his bed, hugging a pillow and under the thick blanket. He then spotted her uniform on a hanger on the hook on the closet door. He chuckled softly and climbed into bed beside her. He pulled out the book he was currently reading from the drawer in his bedside table, ignoring the other contents of the drawer. The things in there reminded him of how weird his parents were. Tezuka Kuniharu had stuffed things Tezuka Kunimitsu would never be caught with inside his drawer. He thought his father had started meeting up with Echizen's pervert father and started 'planning' about getting him a girlfriend. Tezuka shuddered at the thought and shut the drawer with force. The sleeping girl beside him groaned and turned to him before opening her eyes.

"W-What happened?" Tamiko asked sleepily. Tezuka just shook his head.

"You came over to talk." he replied, straight to the point. She sighed and sat up, leaning on his shoulder.

"You know I didn't come to school for the past one week, right?" He nodded. "And I never picked up anyone's calls or replied to anyone's texts."

"I was worried about you..." She chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. Fifty-seven missed calls and eighty-nine unread messages all from you do make an impression. Dad was wondering if we were dating." He blushed slightly.

"S-Sorry." he said, looking away.

"It happened again, Kunimitsu." she stated sadly. His eyes widened and he looked at her with concern. "I might have to go back to New York."

"Tamiko..." She could sense the worry in his voice and hugged him. He felt his shirt becoming wet and realized that she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in circles.

"Don't cry." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You don't need to apologize for something which was not your fault..." He knew she had too much of work piling up. It came with the privilege of holding the third highest position in the Student Council. She was also Vice-Captain of the girls' tennis team and was fighting against unreasonable expectations from her crazy grandmother.

"Do you want me to help you with your Student Council work? I have nothing else to do and I'm sure that I'm getting bored of it. Being a transfer student doesn't really let you join the Student Council till the next academic year begins." She wiped her tears and looked at him.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Tamiko asked, happiness slowly coming back to her voice. He gave her a small smile only reserved for her and nodded.

"I was thinking about getting a part time job."

"Let me imagine Tezuka Kunimitsu in a waiter's uniform at McDonald's..." Tamiko clutched her stomach and laughed loudly. "Pfft! You'd look fucking hilarious!" Kunimitsu blushed slightly.

"That's not funny." She stopped laughing after what felt like eternity to him. He looked away, blushing hard.

'Being embarrassed is worth making her laugh...' he thought.

"Thank you..." She almost kissed his cheek, but he accidentally turned to her and their lips met. His eyes widened. He was kissing her. He felt elated and closed his eyes, not breaking away from her. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She was shocked but continued kissing him as if he was a drug of some sort. She wanted more. She felt his tongue demanding entrance and gasped, letting him take over. She lifted her hand and yanked his glasses off before letting him pin her down on his bed with force which could easily bruise her. She stopped for air. She felt hot...too hot. He stared at her and felt his blood rushing to his face and another part of his body. She was breathing heavily, her mouth slightly open. She pulled him down by his shirt's collar and kissed him again, this time roughly.

Momoshiro Tamiko knew of four ways to get rid of stress - eat, sleep, tennis and...sex. She was also a very stubborn person and would not stop until she got what she wanted. This time, it was her best friend's virgin body. She wanted her first time to be with him because she trusted him. She kept kissing him and began unbuttoning his grey shirt. He did not realize that she was doing this till he felt her cold hands on his chest. He paid no attention to it, he was as stubborn as she was and he wanted her. He knew he would regret this later, but he did not know that she wanted him too. His breath hitched as she stroked his chest.

"I need you now..." he heard her whisper and that was the only thing required to break his restraints and take her.

She kept moaning his name throughout the night.

_'It's not right, but it feels right... I hope she thinks so too...'_

_'At least I have his body to myself, if not his heart.'_

* * *

She woke up the next morning feeling elated. She felt his arms around her waist and smiled. She looked at his face with a soft smile gracing her lips. He was staring at her, his hypnotic hazel eyes capturing her vivacious violet gaze.

"Good morning Tamiko..."

"Mornin'... Did you sleep well?" she asked softly. He blushed slightly and nodded. "I don't regret anything that happened last night." she said, trying to diffuse the tension. Tezuka gulped. He knew she would say something about it.

"A-Aa..." he managed to choke out.

"Dad will be furious if he finds out... But who said any one of us is going to tell anyone else?" She stared at him intently before starting to stroke his nether regions slowly. "Let's continue this. No one would ever find out, Ku-ni-mi-tsu~! We could satisfy each other's wants, needs..." she whispered huskily. He let out a throaty moan.

"Okay." he huffed before letting her completely dominate over him.

* * *

"What do you guys think about Tamiko-chan and Tezuka studying together nyaa~?!" Kikumaru Eiji whined. The first and second year regulars of both tennis teams felt left out. They thought that their vice-captains being inseparable was a tad bit too weird. Everyone knew that they were best friends, but since the day Tamiko had asked for help in Physics from Tezuka, the two seemed...happier and relaxed.

"Fshh~ Tezuka-fukubuchou and Tamiko-senpai keep talking about studies. What's wrong in that?!" Kaidoh asked in annoyance. Fuji smiled.

"Saa, if you think about it, they only talk about Physics, Chemistry and Math. I know that Tamiko-chan sucks at Chemistry... But why would she ask for help in Physics? We all know she's better than anyone in our school in that...that horrid subject."

"Momo, do you know anything about what your sister and Tezuka do in her room?" Chiharu asked sternly. Takeshi just stared at them in confusion.

"They study. What else could they be doing?" He paused for a moment as he remembered something. "Once I just passed by her room and heard her saying, 'You know, it's not the length of the vector that counts, it's how you apply the force.' And then Tezuka-fukubuchou replied with his monosyllabic yes, but he kinda choked out his reply. Maybe it was because he finally understood it or got the answer... Will that help?" Takeshi asked innocently. Everyone except Inui was blushing.

"Y-You can go now, Momo-chan... Kaidoh-kun, you can go too." Chiharu managed to choke out and pushed the two innocent first-years out of the empty music room. Inui pushed up his glasses.

"There is a fifty percent chance that they're in a physical relationship. Else, they're telling the truth and just studying together for better marks." Michiko blanched.

"Let's just hope it's the latter..." Risa mumbled. Everyone nodded and planned to go to her house after practice. They used an excuse Fuji made up.

-x-

"Why can't we hang out together like we did before?" he asked in a pleading voice. Tamiko had agreed after twenty minutes of whining from Kikumaru, Chiharu and Risa and all of them had ended up in the game room in her house. Inui, Takeshi, Kaidoh and Kikumaru were gaming on the Xbox, Fuji and Chiharu were playing snooker and Michiko, Risa, Hikari, Setsuko, Kawamura and Oishi were doing karaoke. Tamiko was playing ice hockey against Tezuka.

"They're on to us, Tezuka." she said. He nodded.

"I know." He hit the disc into the goal and scored another point. It was seven to five, she was winning.

"Let's stop." she said abruptly. He missed the disc and let it go through her goal, making her win.

"I think so too. It isn't right." he replied after a small pause.

"What about one last time before we seriously start studying? Finals begin in less than a month..." she said, smirking. He had a smug expression.

"Tomorrow, my house after practice. Mother and Father are going out."

"Sure."

* * *

Tamiko looked at the results six weeks later and widened her eyes. She was ecstatic and called up Tezuka immediately. The instant he picked up, she yelled, "YOU'RE RANKED NUMBER TWO! HAH!"

"Wait, what?"

"I scored a hundred and five percent in each subject because I pointed out seven wrong questions in all the question papers. And you just got stuck at second place! Those study sessions did pay off after all, especially in Chemistry... We can always do it again this year, okay? Math might be even harder~!" she said and hung up. Tezuka looked at his phone in disbelief, a blush covering his face as he remembered what he had whispered to her a month ago when they were studying Math in her father's study.

"I wish I was your problem set, because then I'd be really hard, and you'd be doing me on the desk."

* * *

**Thank you Google for the pickup lines XDDD**


End file.
